Y sólo se me ocurre amarte
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: Nunca pude entender  lo que Ron  veía en ti, desde el principio supe que yo era sólo un motivo para darte celos... ganaste Hermione, desde siempre has sido la ganadora. One-shot. Ron W & Hermione G


Debo decir que todo esto no me pertenece, sólo tome prestado los personajes de JK

**_Pau Ruby Malfoy_**

* * *

><p><strong>Y sólo se me ocurre amarte<strong>

Hermione volvía de la biblioteca del Colegio, había estado ayudando en la reconstrucción del edificio, al menos, había estado intentando ayudar en algo, aunque parecía bastante poco comparado con todos los destrozos que el lugar había sufrido, a pesar de que sabía que su aporte era pequeño, quería ayudar, quería sentirse útil.

Acomodó el libro que estaba sosteniendo, le estaba resultando bastante pesado, era eso… o que estaba muy cansada, tal vez un poco de ambas.

Mientras caminaba, miró a su alrededor, todo parecía más tranquilo en ese momento, pero... ella sabía que no era así, que para que la paz volviera al lugar, y, sobre todo, a las personas que habían participado en la guerra iba a pasar mucho tiempo, los vestigios de ésta iban a perseguirlos en muchos sueños y durante mucho tiempo.

Inevitablemente las imágenes comenzaron a pasar nuevamente por su cabeza, gente corriendo, hechizos que esquivar, heridos, caídos, gritos y destrozos por cualquier lado que pasaras o miraras, recordaba haber visto miedo en los ojos de las personas y odio en el de otras.

Intentó eliminar todo eso de su mente, ya tenía suficiente con soñar todas las noches como para atormentarse también durante el día.

Las personas pasaban a su lado, todos permanecían en silencio, demasiado absortos en sus propios pensamientos, en sus propios demonios como para mirar a los demás, como para interesarse en lo que pasaba a su alrededor. En un punto los comprendía, era ya muy difícil mantenerse cuerdo, mantenerse tranquilo al revivir todo lo que había pasado, como para además sumarle a eso, lo que los demás estaban sintiendo.

Se acercó a la Torre de Gryffindor, necesitaba alejarse un poco de todo, descansar, dormir sin siquiera soñar, si era posible, aunque no creía que fuera a resultar así.

En cuanto entró, se quedó paralizada y por sus manos se deslizó un libro haciendo que un golpe sordo retumbe en toda la habitación.

Ron empujó bruscamente a la chica con la que se estaba besando y miró a Hermione fijamente, parecía sorprendido de verla allí… sorprendido de que lo hayan atrapado, pensó la joven.

- Hermione… yo… ¡Espera!

La joven salió corriendo del lugar, sin mirar hacia atrás y tratando de ignorar la voz del pelirrojo que la perseguía sin tregua.

- HERMIONE – gritó. -, por favor… espera… quiero hablar contigo, espera. – decía con voz cansada de correrla.

- YO NO QUIERO HABLARTE. – gritó la chica, se detuvo y se dio vuelta, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira, ella… estaba llena de ira. – ¡Aléjate de mí Ronald Weasley! No quiero hablarte o volver a verte en mi vida ¿Entiendes? NO QUIERO HABLAR NUNCA MÁS CONTIGO. – se dio vuelta y continuó caminando, ya nadie la estaba siguiendo y eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor.

Llegó nuevamente a la destruida biblioteca, se sentó delante de las ventanas y se puso a mirar el paisaje, estaba sola, completamente sola en ese lugar destruido… se sintió un poco identificada con la habitación, así se sentía ella, destrozada. Sin poder controlarlo pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, en segundos ya era más parecido a una cascada, no podía detenerse, el llanto le provocaba un dolor intenso en el pecho, sentía como si fuera que le estuvieran arrancando el corazón, a decir verdad, sabía que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Parecía habían pasado horas cuando escucha un sonido proveniente de la puerta, cuando miró hacia allí vio a Lavender, estaba caminando hacia ella.

Hermione se dispuso a abandonar el lugar, antes de sucumbir al instinto asesino que latía dentro de ella, que le decía que lo mejor era tirar esa chica por la ventana y luego huir lo más rápido posible.

- Hermione, espera. – dijo con voz baja, la chica se detuvo por sola inercia.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó enojada.

– Quería… quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, me dijeron que me salvaste, gracias, si no fuera por ti estaría muerta en este momento.

- De nada. – dijo con voz monocorde.

- Enserio, gracias. Y sé que… sé que ahora mismo desearías no haber actuado, pero… igualmente quería agradecerte.

- De nada. – volvió a decir sin emoción en su voz. No se le había ocurrido hasta el momento, pero si, una voz llena de rencor en su interior le estaba comenzando a reprochar el hecho de haberla salvado.

- Tú me salvaste y… creo que por todo lo que te he hecho… no me lo merezco. Yo no hubiera hecho lo mismo, creo que no lo hubiera hecho. Me salvaste y debo decirte la verdad….

- ¿Qué verdad? – dijo abruptamente Hermione mientras se volteaba a mirarla.

- Ron te ama. – respondió Lavender sorpresivamente.

- Tiene una muy buena forma de demostrarlo. – dijo en tono irónico.

- Es verdad, él te ama, me lo dijo, me lo dijo antes de que…

- Te besara. – dijo concluyendo la frase. – Parece extraño ¿Verdad?

- ¿Sabes? Nunca pude entender lo que Ron veía en ti, - Hermione se preguntó si toda esta humillación sería necesaria. - desde el principio supe que yo era sólo un motivo para darte celos, pero no quería aceptarlo, inconscientemente decía que me quería. Me empeñé en creer que me quería a mí, pero era una mentira, ganaste Hermione, desde siempre has sido la ganadora.

- Era a ti a la que estaba besando en la Torre ¿De acuerdo? No a mí, que es a quien ama, según dices tú. Y no hay ganadores o perdedores aquí, porque Ron no es un premio o un trofeo y nunca lo ha sido… al menos no lo es para mí. – dijo de forma hiriente y a la vez con lágrimas en los ojos. No podría comprender como alguien podía verlo así, como algo que podías ganar o perder, era insultante.

- Emm… es que… en realidad…

- ¿En realidad qué? – preguntó enojada.

- En realidad no me estaba besando.

- ¿Estás intentando decirme que te estabas ahogando y él intento ayudarte? O tal vez no fue así y imaginé todo, que estoy comenzando a alucinar. Parece que debo ir a la enfermería urgentemente, debo hacerme ver, me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte, de seguro. – respondió antes de salir de la habitación.

- Yo lo besé, - dijo mientras la seguía. - fui a hablarle, a decirle que quería volver con él, que lo quería a mi lado, pero… pero me rechazó, me respondió que estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado de otra persona, sé que esa persona eres tú. Siempre quise que me amara como a ti, pero es imposible… y ahora me odia, nunca he querido que me odie. Por favor ve y háblale, está destrozado, yo sólo… sólo quería que lo sepas, que sepas lo que realmente pasó. Ron te ama y no puedo hacer nada para impedirlo.

Hermione había escuchado todo pero no se detuvo para responderle a Lavender. Comenzó a caminar por el Castillo, de forma lenta, como si estuviera muy tranquila, pero, no lo estaba, quería ir a hablar con Ron, pero al mismo tiempo… no, deseaba saber la verdad, pero no creía tener las agallas para escucharla.

Sin pensarlo se dirigió nuevamente a la Torre, no sabía muy bien porque, pero, ahora que Lavender le había dado su versión, quería corroborarla con Ron, no estaba en su naturaleza quedarse con la incertidumbre.

Entró a la Sala Común, el joven pelirrojo estaba sentado en uno de los sillones, Ginny estaba a su lado, el chico mirando sus pies, ni siquiera se movió al escuchar que alguien entraba donde estaban, parecía apesadumbrado.

Al verla entrar Ginny le apretó el hombro a su hermano, se levantó y salió del lugar lo más silenciosamente posible.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó la chica con un hilo de voz al notar que estaban completamente solos. Realmente no sabía cómo iba a continuar la conversación, qué iba a preguntarle, a decirle, pero no quería quedarse en silencio y menos si se encontraba frente a él, los nervios iban a terminar traicionándola. - ¿Ron? – repitió con un poco más de decisión.

- Hermione. – dijo sorprendido, se levantó y acercó a ella. – Hermione escúchame, por favor, por favor. No pasó nada con Lavender, ella me besó, yo… no supe cómo reaccionar, no pude moverme hasta que escuché que alguien entraba y… lamentablemente eras tú, créeme. – dijo con voz baja.

- ¿Lamentablemente? ¿Por qué? – preguntó un poco sorprendida.

- Porque nunca vas a perdonarme y tienes razón, no debería ni haberla dejado acercarse. – dijo en tono bajo.

- Estás enamorado de Lavender. ¿Verdad? – preguntó Hermione rápidamente y de forma abrupta.

- ¿Qué? NO. – respondió. - ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso Hermione? No estoy enamorado de ella, para nada.

- ¿Alguna vez sentiste algo por ella? ¿Cuando salían? – necesitaba respuestas, no iba a dejarse acallar por los ojos de Ron, por mucho que lo deseara.

-… - silencio, eso hizo que la chica comenzara a sentirse mal, luego de unos segundos el muchacho comenzó a hablar: – No, creo que… creo que nunca sentí nada por ella. Lavender siempre fue una excusa.

- ¿Una excusa para qué? – continuó.

- Una excusa para no hablarte, para no tener que enfrentarte, para no preguntar qué había pasado entre Krum y tú, para no tener que escuchar que lo habías besado. Siempre fue una excusa para hacerte sentir mal, para darte celos, para que te enojaras. Estaba demasiado enojado y quería que te sintieras mal, que vieras que podía estar sin ti. – respondió. – Pero no me convencí ni a mí mismo. – agregó muy bajo.

- ¿Quieres decir que salir con Lavender y besarte todo el tiempo con ella fue… sólo por mí? – preguntó un poco conflictuada.

Ron asintió y Hermione ahogo una pequeña risa.

- ¿Sabes que lo que estás planteando es completamente ilógico no? – preguntó la chica. – Era más fácil preguntarme, yo iba a responderte francamente.

- Lo sé…- hizo una pausa bastante dramática. -, es que… realmente no quería saber la respuesta, no… no la hubiera aguantado, no sé como hubiera reaccionado ante ella. – dijo con un hilo de voz.

Ambos bajaron la vista, la situación se tornaba cada segundo más y más incómoda.

Tampoco sé si quiero que me lo digas ahora. – agregó. – No quiero ir a Askaban por matar a Krum. No está dentro de mis planes. – la chica sonrió de costado. – Aunque si debo admitir que… me está carcomiendo la intriga desde hace mucho tiempo. – concluyó.

Ron… tu besaste a Lavender ¿Por qué tendría que molestarte que yo haya besado a Viktor? – preguntó la joven.

El chico puso mala cara, pero igualmente respondió: - Eso es distinto. – respondió, a Hermione la frase le resulto bastante machista y puso mala cara, el chico se dio cuenta y continuó hablando: – Tu eres distinta a mí, tu reacción no sería como la mía, lo sé, de hecho no fue la misma.

La chica bajó la vista y dio un paso hacia delante, ahora ambos estaban a unos pocos centímetros de distancia.

¿Y….? – preguntó el chico.

- ¿Y…? – siguió ella. - ¿Qué sucede?

¿Vas a decirme? – preguntó, parecía como si se viera obligado a preguntar. – Realmente no sé si quiero escucharlo, pero… creo que debo hacerlo.

Sólo te voy a responder si tu quieres. – dijo Hermione.

Eso quiere decir si, quiere decir que quieres que esté completamente preparado para decirme SI. – no parecía enojado, parecía… triste.

Pues… - dijo y miró de reojo al pelirrojo. – Si, lo bese – explicó con un poco de temor a que Ron se volviera loco. -, pero sólo una vez. – sintió la absoluta necesidad de aclarar la situación. Al no escuchar respuesta lo miró y vio que él estaba asintiendo, lentamente, que sólo hacía eso. - ¿Ron? – preguntó intranquila. - ¿Estás bien?

Si, - respondió. - Estoy bien. – dijo. – Está bien.

Ron, ya sabías la respuesta, era obvia, no puedes enojarte, no puedes… - dijo un poco nerviosa.

No estoy enojado. – respondió. – Enserio, no lo estoy, sólo estoy tratando de procesar la información.

De acuerdo. – dijo rápidamente.

Soy un idiota. – dijo recriminándose por lo bajo. – Ese podría haber sido yo, si no fuera porque soy un idiota testarudo, te hubiera invitado al baile antes que él.

¿Puedo decirte algo? – preguntó tratando de interrumpir el monólogo.

¿Hay más? – estaba asombrado y al mismo tiempo continuaba triste.

Algo que tal vez te ayuda, te diré que… no sentí ni la mitad que sentí cuando te besé a ti.

Al instante se miraron fijo, se quedaron así, ninguno de los dos se movía, estaban tan cerca que la chica podía oír los acelerados latidos del corazón del joven que tenía frente a ella.

Ron, sin que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta, venció la distancia que los separaba y la besó.

La chica sentía que debía de estar en el cielo, la sensación de estar besando a Ron y sintiéndolo tan cerca de ella era indescriptible, se parecía a la felicidad, pero era un sentimiento millones de veces más fuerte… _amor_, pensó, y tenía razón, estaba enamorada de ese tonto, testarudo y molesto pelirrojo, lo amaba con su alma y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para evitarlo.

Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico, enredó sus dedos en su cabello y se puso en puntas de pie para compensar las alturas, mientras que él la agarraba de la cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia él.

Cuando sus labios se separaron, sus frentes quedaron juntas, ambos, respirando cortadamente, con los ojos cerrados, pero con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

Hermione acarició el cabello del pelirrojo nuevamente, no podía creer que hacía solamente unos minutos le había dicho que no quería volver a verlo en su vida. Allí, al recordar eso, comenzó a sentirse culpable por haberle gritado y haber desconfiado de él.

Lo siento. – dijo la castaña en forma sincera.

¿Qué es lo que sientes? – preguntó el joven confundido.

Siento haberte gritado y dicho que no quería volver a verte en mi vida, lo lamento. – respondió, aún seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Descuida, no es la primera vez que me gritas Hermione. – replico el chico con voz burlona. – Me he acostumbrado a eso.

Hermione abrió los ojos y vio que Ron la miraba mientras sonreía, por un momento volvió a enojarse, ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso?, él tenía la culpa en muchas de las peleas que habían tenido y él también le había gritado más de una vez mientras discutían.

No soy la única, - se defendió. – tu has sido más cruel conmigo en todos estos años que yo. – concluyó muy seria.

Ron también se puso serio, pero no parecía enojado.

¿Sabes qué? – espero a que llegara la réplica, espero a que el chico se defendiera. - Tienes razón. – dijo. Hermione no lo podía creer, era primera vez que Ron admitía que ella tenía la razón en una discusión, de hecho era la primera vez que Ron admitía que Hermione tenía razón en algo con respectó a él. – Y te juro que, si me dejas, voy a compensártelo.

Hermione, sin pensarlo lo besó, él no tenía que compensarla por nada, aunque… no iba a decírselo, por ahora.


End file.
